1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cattle stanchion and, more particularly, to a cattle stanchion having a coplanar frame with at least one stanchion opening and a pivotal bar positioned in the stanchion opening and pivotally mounted to the frame.
2. Prior Art
Cattle stanchions suitable for holding the head of an animal are known in the art. The stanchions are generally used to restrain one or more head of cattle for brief periods of time. By restraining cattle during feeding, consumption may be monitored to ensure that the animals are allocated an appropriate amount of food. Restraining the cattle also facilitates veterinary examination and treatment, protecting both the animal and the attendant or veterinarian from potential injury. In dairies, stanchions are often employed to hold the cattle during the milking process. Cattle stanchions may also be used to temporarily separate one or more head of cattle from the herd.
One type of cattle stanchion includes a frame with at least one opening for receiving the head of an animal and a locking device for alternately restraining and releasing the animal. One example of this type of cattle stanchion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,232. The disclosed stanchion includes a pivotal bar mounted in the opening of the frame. The pivotal bar may be moved between a vertical position for holding the head of an animal and a diagonally-extending position when not in use. The disclosed stanchion also includes a locking mechanism which may be set by an attendant to either a locked or an unlocked position. When in the locked position, the locking mechanism will engage the pivot bar as it is pivoted to the vertical position, securing the animal's head within the stanchion. The animal may be released by moving the locking mechanism to the unlocked position. If desired, the attendant may leave the locking mechanism in the unlocked position so that the animals may freely insert their heads into and remove their heads from the stanchion.
With the cattle stanchion disclosed in the patent, an attendant manually adjusts the stanchion between a locked and unlocked condition to safely retain one or more head of cattle. A cattle stanchion with an automated securement system which may be automatically deployed or disabled is desirable. With an automated system, the stanchion could be automatically adjusted for restraining or releasing cattle without requiring the presence of an attendant. An automated securement system would thereby provide an improved cattle stanchion offering the advantages of increased convenience and efficiency. An automated cattle stanchion which may be easily locked and unlocked even during adverse weather conditions is similarly desirable.
A cattle stanchion with an automated securement system may automatically adjust the stanchion between a locked condition and an unlocked condition according to a predetermined schedule. A cattle stanchion with an automated securement system in which the locking mechanism may be manually deployed or disengaged at any time is also desirable. By manually operating the securement system, an attendant selectively restrains or releases one or more head of cattle independent of the predetermined schedule.
A securement system for a cattle stanchion which includes a manual locking device for independently retaining the pivot bar of one or more stanchions in a locked position is similarly desirable. By employing the locking device, one or more animals may be restrained after the stanchion had been unlocked and the cattle released. Manually restraining one or more head of cattle is particularly useful when separating animals from the herd for examination or medical treatment.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a cattle stanchion with an automated securement system which may be automatically deployed or disengaged for selectively restraining or releasing the head of an animal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cattle stanchion with an automated securement system which may be manually deployed or disengaged by an attendant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cattle stanchion with an automated securement system which may be repeatedly adjusted between a locked position and an unlocked position during adverse weather conditions, particularly during freezing weather when ice might otherwise prevent removal of the latch mechanism.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a manual locking device for individually restraining one or more head of cattle after the securement system has been disengaged to release the other cattle.
A more general object of the present invention is to provide an automated cattle stanchion which may be efficiently and conveniently used to temporarily restrain and then release the head of an animal, and which may be efficiently and inexpensively manufactured and maintained.